Broken Down, Put Back Together
by myfaceisbeautiful
Summary: The flock kicked Max out because they found her useless after Fang left. So she goes to search for Fang to see if he will help her. She then in the process finds a different flock called th Covey. Cliche I know But it has a twist no one will see coming.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I was James Patterson a lot of things would have been different in the books. If you are an idiot that means I don't own Maximum Ride.

Chapter One

*Max POV*

Ughhh…. I cannot believe them, I raised them and then they just kick me out like its nothing! Your probably confused right now, well I am Maximum Ride and my flock just kicked me out. First I lost Fang and now I lost the rest. They said I was useless after Fang left and that I was just slowing them down. Even Dylan agreed to kick me out and he was supposed to be my perfect other half. Whatever, I don't care I don't need them and it appears they don't need me, so I am going to do one of the most stupidest things I've ever done.

I am going to find Fang.

Now I know what you're thinking "but he left you and told you not to look for him." Well I don't have much of a choice right now so it's either find him or get captured by the school, because if I was to get cornered by M-geeks I wouldn't stand a chance. Right now I am flying over London. Why London you may ask, well why not, I checked Fangs blog and it said he might check out a group of kids here. I was sitting in a café when my world changed.

Two girls walked up, one had long blonde hair with a blood red streak, tan skin and blue eyes with gold bursting from the pupil. The other had short black hair with a white streak, pale skin, and black eyes with white specks. They were like polar opposites of each other.

The one with black hair walked up to me and said, "You are a mutant." she said it like a statement not a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told her trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with us, I can sense it, it's one of my powers." The same girl said.

"Don't tell her your bloody powers, she may work for them!" the blonde girl creamed at the other girl. You know what I am going to call them thing 1 and thing 2.

"Wait work for who?" I asked them.

"A number of people, the school, the institute, one light, all of the above, and the list goes on and on." Said thing 2 (the blonde haired girl)

"I don't work for them I am an escape mutant," I told them, "honest."

"She is telling the truth, Blain." Thing 1 told thing 2 Blain I guess her name is, "I can sense it."

"All right," Said Blain, "lets introduce ourselves, I am Blain, and this is Fira."

"I am Maximum Ride," I told them, "and why Blain?"

"Blain is a mix of blood and pain, and Fira got her name because she is a pyromaniac." Blain explained to me. Interestingly scary name, I thought

"Where's your flock?" Fira asked me. My mood automatically saddened, then angered.

"They kicked me out." I said coldly.

"You could join our flock!" Fira said excitedly. I thought about that, I didn't have anywhere to go anyway after all I have no clue where Fang is.

"Fira!" Blain scolded her "We don't know if we can trust her and don't you think we should ask the rest of the flock before we just let her join!"

"Blain, calm down I can sense her true intentions and all she wants is to find a family, we can be that family. Besides you are the leader so whatever you say goes." Fira replied. I don't know how she did that because Blain scares the crap out of me and I am Maximum Ride, I don't get scared easily. This girl looked like she could make even Fang pee his pants.

"I am a leader not a dictator, let's take her to the flock and we all can vote whether to let her stay or to tell her to get lost." Blain replied obviously not liking Fira's reasoning.

"Her is right here you know." I said not liking being excluded when it's me their talking about.

"So?" Blain replied. Huh no one else responds to my witty comments like that.

"So, why are you talking about me in third person when I am right here." I told her.

"Because I can." Blain said. I am speechless no one has beat me in an argument. Like ever.

"Let's just go." Fira said.

"Wait," I said, "two things, one what kinds of mutants are you, and two who said I want to do this." 'You want to do this Max.' Thanks voice for randomly coming into my head. Note the freaking sarcasm.

"We are all bird mutants and like I said I can sense your hearts true intentions, and you want a family and we might be that family." Fira replied. How is she so calm, I wondered to myself.

As if reading my mind Blain said " She can't get angry, and if she does her hair grows super long and gets kind of spiky but she act angry."

"Come on let's go before the Covey gets worried." Fira said

"Covey?" I asked confused.

"It means small group of birds." Blain explained.

"Oh, ok then I guess I can go with you, by the way have you guys ever met a guy named Fang?" I asked as we started walking hopeful to find Fang.

"Never heard of him." Blain said

"Oh" I said hope deflating like a popped balloon.

*Line Brake*

We came to a clearing in the woods we walked into and we suddenly stopped. Those made me confused I mean we were supposed to meet their "Covey" or whatever so why are we here? Come to think of it this could be a trap I mean they could have just led me to the white coats.

So I said, "Can I see your guy's wings."

"Sure! Can we see yours too, I mean we'll show you ours first because you asked first, but we would love to see your wings too!" replied Fira.

"Uhhh sure." I said. As long as they showed me their wings I would be happy to show them mine.

"Ok!" Fira said as she snapped out her wings. I gasped, they were beautiful, they were auburn and almost looked as they were on fire.

"That's another reason we call her Fira." Blain commented

"Can I see your wings too?" I asked her

"Why not." She said and then she snapped out wings that made her look even scarier, they were black at the top and faded into white at the bottom but they had strange red spots all over.

"What's with the red spots?" I asked her.

"That's the reason I got my name, those spots are blood splatters from being in so many fights, and one of my powers is I cause the worst pain you will ever feel in your life. There for blood and pain = Blain." Said girl explained.

"So when am I going to meet your Fl-Covey" I caught myself because I almost said flock.

Just as I said that Fira covered her ears and Blain whistled louder than anything I have ever heard before, it hurt so much I dropped to the ground.

"Couldn't have given me a warning." I complained as I got up after Blain stopped whistling, my ears still ringing.

"Sorry that's how I call the Covey, where ever they are in the country they hear me and since the pitch is so high only mutant birds can hear it." Blain said.

"What?" an irritated voice called out

"Yeah what's happening Blain I was in the middle of something!" said another

More complaints like that were called out from four more people. Wow, I thought large group, we only had six and they have eight.

"Shut bloody up will ya and come on out we found another bird girl to maybe add to the group." Blain called really accenting the maybe.

Just than six people came out of the shadows all of them looking different and none of them was looking like Fang. I really had hoped he was with this group.

"Where's Nick, Jaxon?" Blain asked who I guessed was Jaxon, a guy with light brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Probably doing research on one light, you know how he is." Jaxon replied

"Alright I'll introduce you to those who are here, that's Jaxon in case you didn't catch that, next to him is Audrey, then Layla, Seth, Niall, Trinity, Genesis, and Xavier." Fira introduced everyone.

"Let's do this a less confusing way we will go in a circle and state our name age, power and what we love, oh and show your wings." Blain said in a leader like way.

"Do you want me to start?" asked Layla? I think it was Layla oh well I guess I'll find out.

"Sure, why not." Replied Blain.

"Ok. Hi I am Audrey, I'm 9, I control precious metals, I love pink ohhh and glitter and sparkles you can't forget the sparkles I also love skirts and makeup and hippos and-" whoops guess it was Audrey

"Just show your wings and get on with it." Jaxon snapped.

So she did, and they were beautiful they were golden yellow and were outlined in black. I then realized her face was beautiful, too. She had a lean face with a deep tan and curly chocolate brown hair and her eyes were the strangest gold.

"I am Seth, 11, I can speak to all kinds of animals, and I guess I love my wings." He said as he snapped out his wings that were all white except for the bottom which were tipped with brown and black. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black, tan skin that made him look Indian, but his bright sea green eyes contrast that fact.

"My turn, I'm Layla, age 14; I can make anything appear that I want, I love my Covey." She said and then snapped out what looked like macaw wings, she had bright blonde hair that looked almost white, but not quite. She also had lilac eyes and pale skin with freckles on it.

"My name I Niall, I am 13, I can control electronics, I love uh the Earth, ya lets go with that." He introduced himself nervously and then snapped out wings that were white with random scattered brown feathers. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a few freckles.

By this time I was getting bored so I decided to introduce myself.

"If I may," I said and waited for a pause so that they didn't get mad I interrupted them, "I am Maximum Ride, 15 years old, I can fly superfast and breathe underwater, and I love chocolate chip cookies and sarcasm." I said and then I slowly opened up my wings.

Just as I did I heard someone gasp behind me and ask, "Max?"

AN: Cliffy! I now get why people do these they are kinda fun to write. Anyway you people know how these things work you read it then you write reviews then I update and we repeat the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am tired so here it is, I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 2**

***Max POV***

**I knew that voice. That was the voice I had heard ever since my brain attacks happened. This voice is The Voice, the one in my head that makes me think I belong in an Insane Asylum.**

"**Nick! Finally you're here." Said Blain, "Where in the world were you I whistled!" **

"**Not now Blain, I want to know why Maximum Ride is standing here." He replied.**

"**Yeah and I want to know how you know my name, and why you sound just like The Voice." I told him.**

"**Nick what the hell is she talking about a voice? and I agree why do you know her name." Blain said.**

"**Uhh it's complicated." He replied.**

"**Then uncomplicate it." Blain retorted.**

**That just caused chaos, everyone but Fira started talking at the same time. I heard little snip-it's of their conversation like, "that's impossible to see monkeys," like I said though hard to hear so that probably isn't what they said but you never know. Finally I saw something that I hope I never see again, I saw Fira explode.**

"**WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP!" she screamed and literally burst into flames, but when the smoke cleared she was standing there fine like nothing had happened.**

"**Fira!" Niall shouted looking as scared as hell, "are you ok?"**

"**Yeah," she replied, blushing, "uh, um thanks for asking." Somebody had a crush, actually two somebodies. Is this what Fang and I were like? I could see why people tried to get us together.**

"**Fira, try not to let that happen again, Nick you have some explaining to do." Blain stated obviously trying not to lose her cool like Fira just had.**

"**Like I said it's complicated kinda." Nick replied.**

"**Jaxon take the rest of the Covey to the safe house, we will be there later." Blain commanded, "Max, Nick stay behind with me."**

**Nick swore under his breath. Apparently staying behind wasn't a good thing. I wonder why he sounds like the Voice I mean I know the Voice sounds like it doesn't have a gender but once Nick talked I knew that he was the Voice.**

"**We need to sort this out." Blain said once everyone flew away. She turned to me, "Explain, I want to know where you came from, how you got here, and how you have survived to the age of 16."**

**So I told her, "I was born and raised in the School, while there a bird kid had a cage next to me, he told me fart jokes to cheer me up. We were best friends and we trusted each other with our lives. Then another bird kid came, he was a pyro always trying to blow stuff up with the supplies he stole. A few years later a girl showed up, and she talked like there was no tomorrow she was always cheerful even after she got experimented on. Another few years passed by and another boy showed up, he had a funky digestive system and could clear a room, literally, with one fart. A few years later his sister showed up, she was so little and angelic, she was precious. A couple months after she was born one of the white coats who we thought was good broke us out. We lived in a house in Colorado for a while with the white coat Jeb-"**

"**Wait Jeb, the white coat?" Blain asked **

"**Yeah….why" I responded**

**Blain swore under her breath. "Jeb is my father, that S.O.B, so that's what he was doing when he left me to rot at the school. I hate that man….he just…ugh, I swear to God when I find him." She was really looking angry now, that made me back up slowly. All of a sudden she screamed really loud like she was in pain, dropped to the ground clutching her ears, and water started flying everywhere.**

"**BLAIN!" Nick shouted. He looked really worried for her. He ran up to her which was hard because he had to dodge all the water which going so fast you almost couldn't see it. He stopped in front of her and tried to pry her hands off of her ears. Then he did something I never saw coming, he kissed Blain.**


	3. AN, SORRY! I HAD TO!

A/N: Ok sorry for not updating but with the end of school and finals and going on Vacation, I haven't had time. And I really need you guys to review; I won't even think about updating until I get at least 3 reviews per chapter. And I need ideas, I decided to make this a group sort of thing, you tell me what you want I try my best to add it to the story, and for those who are wondering, Nick kissed Blain and NOT Max, therefore, SPOILER ALERT: THIS IS A FAX STORY


End file.
